


Matters Of The Heart

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [6]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Clace is only at the side, Clace love child, Clary is finally mentioned, Clary is not mentioned but is still there in a way, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Future Alec, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, He also knows more stuff than Alec, Hurt Magnus, Izzy is only mentioned, Jace is only mentioned, Jamie is so protective, Light Angst, M/M, Monologue, Reminiscing, Simon is finally present in my fics, Songfic, i dunno what to tag now, just some references, only a little TID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But the worst thing I did was leaving without saying goodbye. No, scratch that. The worst thing I did was that I didn't tell you that I still love you before I left. I let you believe that I detest you in what you did, when in fact I am still in love with you, Alexander. I still am even now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Path Led By My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile since i have posted. this is inspied by Laura Palmer by Bastille
> 
> this is actually my first chaptered in the series, so i hope you enjoy.

 Magnus was walking in the streets, finally back in Brooklyn after so many years, feeling distraught. He thought that going back would be a good thing, unlike the idea on leaving, which he still did. His eyes were focused on the blue sparks that are forming in his hands. He looked around his surroundings, searching for an easy target. He noticed a garbage can, which was fortunately empty. He twisted his wrist, sending a small blue flame towards it. He had no clue that it would ricochet and hit a mundane bystander. The man let out a small yelp, which didn't help with the warlock's bad mood. _Well, worth the try_. He sighed, thinking about the futility of his travel. He looked around once again, searching for a place to stay for awhile. He noticed the hilltop of Central Park, feeling the sudden urge to go there. 

 The warlock was breathless by the time he reached the top. He layed down on the grassy terrain, huffing out a breath, making his fallen raven hair go back in its place. He didn't mind the blades of grass that were getting caught on his midnight blue blazer nor the dirt that was probably staining a part of his white skinny jeans. He just wanted to stop being the extremely fabulous High Warlock of Brooklyn for a moment. He looked down at the mundanes that are present at the park. They were a lot, and all of them varied from one another: old and young, male and female, alone and not. They were scattered all around the place doing their business and not minding someone else's. He can sense some number of Downworlders as well, either in glamour or in control with the Change. Only a few were acquainting themselves with the mundanes, and the others were doing things he doesn't want to mention. But what caught Magnus' attention most was the slightly familiar silhouette of a Nephilim that owned a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

 He never thought that he would see _him_ again. The Shadowhunter was carrying a child of maybe five years, going towards an empty bench near a shady tree. Both of them were smiling brightly, enjoying the day. Hurtful memories that he did his best on burying now resurfaced. It's been years since he last saw him or even his companions. He missed them, but mostly his beloved. He missed the dark locks that covered his magnificent blue orbs. His smile that can brighten his darkest of days. His lovely voice that when the warlock's name is spoken, the said warlock feels a shiver run up his spine. His sweet hot breath hitting his skin when he whispers things to him. His pale toned body that always protects the people he loves. But what he missed most of all was just the Shadowhunter's presence. Everytime they were cuddled up in bed and the younger was lying on top of his chest, warmth and love radiating off of him. He wanted to be with him for so long, but fate decided that it wasn't meant to be. Well, until now.

 Magnus' body reacted before his brain could even think of what he should be doing. He was running down the hill, not caring about his appearance for once nor the people he passed by that were giving him curious glances or dirty looks. All he cared about as of that moment was Alec and how much he wanted -- _needed_ \-- to go to him.

 When he was at the bottom, his eyes immediately scanned the area in search of him and even the boy he was with. It wasn't too long til he saw a mass of jet-black hair near a tree at the playground. He made his way there, avoiding the bodies that were getting in his way. Even if the warlock was approaching from behind, he knew that it was him. It was his Alec. Well, he _used_ to be his before he decided on breaking things off. And for Magnus, that was his worst decision he had ever made.

 He took a breath, releiving himself from the nerves or even just trying to do it. He wasn't exactly prepared on meeting the Shadowhunter again even if he wanted to. He just didn't know what to expect during the reunion. He didn't know if things will be awkward or if Alec was still upset or angry or if Alec now hated Magnus. There's just too many possibilities. But this might be the only chance that the warlock would see him again, and he knew in himself that he wouldn't miss the opportunity.

 "My, my. Fancy seeing you here, darling."

 Magnus was taken aback by how calm his voice was, which was to his benefit. The moment he said those words, Alec's head snapped towards him. His face conveyed only pure shock. His mouth hung open and no words came out. The blonde boy he was with was beside him, standing up so he could see who was the one speaking.

 "Magnus?" Was his only response. His voice was filled with both surprise and curiosity.

 A blush graced Alec's features, making him look adorable still. But that wasn't the only thing he had noticed. He noticed that his hair was pushed back, making him see his lovely blue eyes. Crinkles were also present on his face and also worry lines that go with it. There was also stubble at his jawline indicating that he forgot to shave this morning. Though the warlock couldn't see the Shadowhunter's body because of the bench he could sense that his body became more muscular but it was still lean as before. In general, his body had aged and matured gracefully. Even though time had aged Alec, Magnus knew that he was still the Shadowhunter he fell in love with.

 "In the flesh." The warlock said as he dipped down and bowed for effect.

 He approached the bench, his arms settling on the backrest. He looked at Alec first. His golden-green eyes met with blue ones. He noticed the sadness in them, which just made his heart ache. He then turned towards the boy and was met with forest-green eyes that was just too familiar. A smile crept up his face.

 "Why, hello there. What's your name, little one?"

 The boy furrowed his eyebrows, arms crossed over his chest. His lips formed a small pout. Magnus' brows raised, not knowing why he shifted moods.

 "First of all, mister, 'm not little anymore. 'M already six years old. Second is that I don't know you. Mommy said that I can't talk to strangers."

 The warlock had wanted to laugh at how adorable the boy was, which he did. But the word _"Mommy"_ couldn't stop ringing in his ears. _Is Alexander already married? Is this boy his son?_ He stared at the boy, unnoticed perhaps, looking for any indication of any family resemblance.

 "If you're wondering, Magnus, Jamie here," Alec began, but the boy, Jamie, had cut him off. "It's not Jamie anymore, uncle Alec! I told you to call me Jem now, right? Jamie is for a child, which I am not anymore."

 The blue eyed Shadowhunter smacked a hand on his forehead, trailing it down his face. His expression was filled with frustration, but it wasn't towards the boy. It was to himself. Magnus noticed that there was also a glint in his eyes. A playful one. _So he's humouring him._ He noted.

 "Stupid me. I have completely forgotten, _Jem_. It's a good thing that you reminded me."

 The boy, now with the name of Jem, smiled smugly. His feet were now swinging at the edge of the bench, content with the use of his new nickname. The warlock now had a concrete idea on who are the boy's parents.

 "As I was saying, Jem is not my son. He's Jace's. I'm just babysitting for the lovely couple."

 Before Magnus could reply, Jem has yet again butted into the conversation. "Uncle Alec, can I go back and play? 'M done resting." He asked his guardian with big pleading green eyes.

 Magnus knew from experience that Alec couldn't refuse something when someone is using that face on him. The Shadowhunter ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, but with a smile on his face.

 "I hate it when you guys do that. Fine. Go."

 Jem jumped down from the bench, grinning from ear to ear because of his triumph. He quickly ran towards the playground, leaving Alec with an interrupted Magnus. When the boy was gone, the warlock made a beeline towards the seat beside the Shadowhunter.

 "Well, that was rude. But he _is_ a Herondale, so it can't really be helped."

 Only then did he realize the boy's name. _Jem Herondale._ The names of two different people. Parabatais to be exact. Both his acquaintances. Two names owned by two people in one, just like the union of the owners. Magnus mentally slapped himself for letting those thoughts slip into his mind. _What are you doing, Bane? Why are you hurting yourself more?_ He now turned towards Alec, his head casted towards the ground. He could clearly see the blues in his eyes now that his hair is pushed back though a few strands are straying from the others. They used to be filled with love and happiness when they were together. But now, even without fully looking into them, he could see the hurt and regret.

 "Alexander," Magnus had said, the same time Alec had said "Magnus,". Both had laughed before the Shadowhuter had let the other speak first.

 "Alexander, It's- I'm terribly sorry. I have regretted everything. And by everything, I mean everything I did that broke your heart. I knew I was too dramatic and prideful that time that I didn't listen to your reasons and didn't accept your apology. I knew that I should have. Even though you hurt me and made me feel betrayed, you leaving my life hurt me even more. A million times more. I also regretted on leaving the country and being a coward. I-I just couldn't handle seeing you that time. I was so fragile and heartbroken then. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you in the same state as I was. It'll break me more so.

 "But the worst thing I did was leaving without saying goodbye. No, scratch that. The worst thing I did was that I didn't tell you that I still love you before I left. I let you believe that I detest you in what you did, when in fact I am still in love with you, Alexander. I still am even now."

 It was a long speech, but Magnus knew that he had to do it. He needed to let Alec know what he felt during the twelve years they were apart from one another. The Shadowhunter made no indication on what he felt when the warlock was done speaking. The only thing he conveyed though was that he was thinking, contemplating maybe. There can be a lot of things going through his mind. Different things that contradict with the other, making his mind a battlefield.

 Magnus couldn't take the silence anymore. The more he sat there, the more time he has to think of what will be Alec's response. So, he stood up abruptly, feeling like a coward again.

 "I'm too late though, aren't I? Yeah, I'm certain that I am. I should get going now. I have clients to tend to. I hope to see you again, Alexander." He said, not even glancing towards the younger male.

 He didn't see the look on his ex-lover's face when he spoke; his blue eyes were pleading for him to sit back down so he could feel the warmth that always radiates from him; his lips slightly open with words that wouldn't come out and is just at the tip of his tongue; his body going tense, not sure if it should act on instinct and not listen to his brain or if it should just stay put before he can make a fool of himself.

 As Magnus was about to walk away, he suddenly felt two strong arms wove around his waist. He then felt someone's body against his back. Warmth exploded in his chest and it coursed all throughout his system. He already knew who it was even without turning around. _Alexander_. He had nearly forgotten how amazing it felt to be pressed against someone, especially if that someone is the one you truly love. He had never experienced that feeling in his entire life, and he is actually living a long one. But that was before the Shadowhunter came into his life.

 The warlock gripped onto the arms around him, never wanting to let go and be apart again.

 "Alexander."

 The whispered name was more like a sigh of relief. He missed saying that name, how it just rolled off the tongue. He first only called Alec _"Alexander"_ just because it made a light shade of blush appear high-up on his cheeks. But as time passed, the only reason he keeps on saying the lovely name because it's just like its owner, _beautiful_.

 The two were in complete silence, just savouring the other's presence. Their hands were now intertwined together, holding it tightly as if one would disappear if they don't. It was Alec that broke the pleasant silence between them.

 "It's- You're not too late, Magnus."

 Magnus was about to respond when the Shadowhunter had turned him around and crashed their lips together. The warlock was frozen in shock by the sudden pressure on his lips. He wasn't even given the time to let the initial shock subside and reciprocate the kiss since Alec was now pulling away. Magnus' grip on him loosened during the escapade, giving the younger one a chance to escape the onslaught of questions. The Shadowhunter quickly ran towards the playgroud to pick-up Jem, leaving a dumbstruck warlock.


	2. I Ran Into The Night And I Can't Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus was certain that Alec still hates him. He should hate him. He had broken his heart, which he didn't deserve at all. He vowed to himself that he would never hurt him, but that is exactly what he did. He had broken three things: his promise, Alec's heart and also his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter guys. not too much dialogue here, well, it's really magnus' monologue.  
> it's a short one, well, shorter compared to the first
> 
> i really apologize for my errors. it's my fault.  
> so, i hope you enjoy.
> 
> this chapter sucks, so i apologize again

_Magnus had just arrived in New York, luggage in tow behind him. He was now climbing up the steps towards his apartment door. He was nervous to say the least. Though he entrusted a few werewolves, who owed him debt if he may add, to take care of his place, he wasn't exactly certain if they were responsible enough to do the task at hand. If there were other people that he could call, he would have. But there were none, so he was left with them. He didn't mind if they didn't keep the entirety of his apartment clean, he just wanted someone to feed Chairman Meow in person and not him conjuring food for the cat._ If I see the Chairman starving to death on the floor, I will personally kill them myself _. He thought as he opened the door._

_The place, so far, was spotless and there wasn't anything that indicated that something had died or is dying. It was in the same state before the warlock had left it a few years ago. He actually misjudged those werewolves, who are in fact stupid. He's not speaking about the whole race in general, just those ones. He thought that his apartment will be a whole mess because of some random Downworlder party they threw, also thinking that someone will be passed out somewhere in his house. But he stand corrected._

_"To think that they could keep it up for five years."_ Well, they did owe me a great deal of money. _His mind chimed in._

_He went towards the kitchen to make himself a drink. After a long day of traveling, he could really use one. He went to his drinks cabinet and made a drink for himself. After he had made his marvelous concoction, he went back to the living room to just relax and maybe even take a nap after he had had his drink. He sat on his couch, Chairman Meow jumping on top of his lap._

_"Hello, dear Chairman." Magnus greeted his cat as he petted its head._

_The cat meowed and rubbed its head against its owner's hand. He had also miss the Chairman, being that she is the only living thing that could never hate him. With that in mind, he remembers a certain blue eyed Shadowhunter he used to live with._

_He searched for his voicemail machine, smacking his head when he rememebers that he had destroyed it a few years ago. He was reminded at how he had feared on speaking to the boy, who has probably changed as time passed by._ But I have an idea on what didn't change in him _. Magnus was certain that Alec still hates him. He should hate him. He had broken his heart, which he didn't deserve at all. He vowed to himself that he would never hurt him, but that is exactly what he did. He had broken three things: his promise, Alec's heart and also his own._

_Magnus stared at the empty space on the couch beside him. The place where he should be. He didn't expect the Shadowhunter sleeping on his couch when he arrived as if nothing had happened between them. He just wanted him there with him again. Nothing did change after all. He thought as he finished his drink. He placed his glass on the coffee table and leaned back to have his nap. He hopes that he will never have a dream about Alec. That would just break Magnus more than he already was._

 Magnus was lying on top of his bed, thinking of the events that occured today. He immediately went back to his apartment the moment the shock had subsided. What the Shadowhunter did was so unlike him at all. Maybe time does change us. He thought.

 He could still feel those soft lips against his. The sweet feathery kiss he had given him. A sigh escaped his mouth from the memory. He longed for the touches that made goosebumps rise from his skin, which can only be given by the lovely Alexander Lightwood. He has to admit that he had a few flings here and there, but all of them were failed attempts in ridding off the memory of the Shadowhunter. When the two were together, though they were so unalike, everything was just pure ecstasy.

 From the act Alec had done earlier this day, Magnus was certain that the other still loves him. The thing is, how will he contact him to talk about everything. He knew that his number had changed since he once tried calling him and receiving a "This number has been terminated." He groaned into his pillow because of the situation at hand.

 When Magnus saw the impossibility of things, he opted to go to bed early. He started stripping off his clothes, but something had stopped him from continuing on. There was a sound of crumpling paper in the pocket of his blazer. He unraveled the note and saw Alec's handwriting.

_Here's my number if you need anything. My phone got destroyed the last time._

 And below the note was a phone number with Alec's name. The warlock grinned like an idiot at his luck. At the very bottom was a postscript, which just made him all too happy.

_P.S. I still stay at the Institute. So, if you're looking for me, I'm probably there if not hunting demons._

 That was all the encouragement Magnus needed. The note says that Alec is probably expecting him to come to the Institute. His confidence was back in him, so he did what has to be done. He went to where the Shadowhunter is. He shrugged on his blazer and made his way to the Institute where Alec said he will be. If he wasn't, the warlock will be disappointed and feel slightly betrayed for being tricked. Though even if he knew, it was worth the try. Magnus would do anything just to get Alec back with him.

 He was running like the hounds of Hell were chasing him. He didn't want to miss a single second being apart anymore. He has already done that for years. It was a painful experience, but it was his decision. So, there's nothing other people could do. He just needed to see him again; those lovely blue eyes that hold deep sadness; those wide shoulders and strong arms that hold the greatest responsibilities; those pink lips that tempts you to kiss it passionately. Just everything.

 Magnus had not realize that he had already arrived at the Institute until the glamour had depleted and revealed its true form. He opened the gate to get through and go up to the door. He just stood there, frozen and uncertain. It was unlike Magnus at all. He clenched his fist tightly, trying to relieve it. He put his hand up to knock. _Well, here goes nothing._


	3. Can You Feel My Racing Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll wait until you're ready. I do have an eternity. I really don't mind the wait, Alexander. I know for a fact that you are worth it. You are worth every second of my eternal life and every ounce of my eternal love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!! I do hope you enjoy this one last chapter. It'll be my Christmas gift to you. I apologoze for my errors. I've been writing this all day without any sleep. So, please enjoy and have a Merry Christmas

 Magnus' nerves were on edge as he waited for the Institute doors to be opened. A million thoughts were racing in his mind at the moment; some were quite unpleasant if he may say so himself. This was the course his mind was taking: Is Alexander even here? I've already knocked three times, and there's still no one answering the door. Did he tricked me and played with my feelings because I had hurt him a few years back? That is so unlike him! But maybe time did change him. Well, that just confirmed my theory a while ago. Enough of that Magnus! There is still the possibility that he is out hunting as said in his note. I hope he is. Isn't anyone around? There should at least be like one individual present inside. How long have I been standing here? I probably look like an idiot. A pathetic one. Should I just go back tomorrow? Maybe I should. But that is such a cowardly thing to do. Should I knock again or not? The warlock was hesitating on what will be his next move, whether it be to knock again and hope or turn around and leave.

 "By Lilith, make up your mind, Magnus Bane!" He huffed out, cursing himself.

 When Magnus had decided to just visit again the next day, the door clicked open and swung with great force. It revealed a blonde six year old he had only met some time that day.

 "Jem!" The relief and excitement were evident in his voice, making him curse himself internally.

 Jem's smiling face fell immediately the moment he saw Magnus. He was eyeing at him weirdly, making the warlock uncomfortable. He wonders on why was the boy staring at him as if he had crossed him somehow.

 "Oh, it's just you again." He said in disappointment and with a tinge of resentment.

 Magnus couldn't help the glare he is giving the blonde for his words. "Just you."? That was rude and insulting. Does he know that he's talking to The High Warlock of Brooklyn? This was the only time he got a good look at the annoying boy in front of him. There was no doubt that he is the offspring of Jace Herondale and Clary Fray; the blonde hair that is nearing the shade of gold; his eyes that were like a forest, green and deep; the pale complexion that is adorned with freckles at his nose and cheeks; the attitude was like the Herondales he knows.

 Jem was wearing a black T-shirt that was darkened at some places by sweat and black cargo pants with most of its pockets filled with weapons along with black boots with muddied soles, a much different get-up compared to the clothes he wore when Alec had introduced Magnus to him. He was probably training. Hopefully with Alexander. The warlock forced on a smile to hide his annoyance towards the boy.

 "Good evening, Jem. You look-" If Jem wasn't infuriating enough, he even had the nerve to cut Magnus midsentence.

 "Uncle Alec is busy tonight, Mr. Warlock. You can't talk to him." At least he had the decency to call him Mr. Warlock.

 Magnus looked above Jem, searching the room for a mess up jet-black hair. Yet it was to no avail. He had not seen Alec at all. He sighed, momentarily defeated. But he was not giving up this battle.

 "Then can I just wait for him? You know, when he comes back?"

 "I never said that he wasn't here, Mr. Warlock. He's training.

 That lit up something inside the warlock. He felt hopeful because Alec had not tricked him in any way.

 "Can I wait until he's over then?"

 "No." Was the firm response of the boy. He's as stubborn as his father.

 Magnus had crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised in question. He was sure that his eyes were glowing with some kind of dark emotion that he has no idea what.

 "And the reason is?"

 Jem laughed. He gripped onto the door tightly as if the moment the warlock would take another step, he would slam it shut immediately. Maybe he would. He wouldn't actually know. He then glared at him, which was quite adorable if he may add.

 "Even though 'm only a child I still know what's going on with the lives of Mom, Dad, Uncle Alec, Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon. 'M not clueless, Mr. Magnus Bane. So, please don't treat me as such."

 Magnus was stunned to silence by the boy in front of him. A minute ago, he was so carefree and rude and just plain irritating. But now he was all knowing and mature for his age. He kneeled on one knee to be at the same height as Jem, and looked at him intently.

 "How did you know my name, boy?"

 Again, another laugh. "First of all, Mr. Bane, Uncle Alec had said it this morning. Another thing is that my dad has told me all about you; you being the High Warlock of Brooklyn; you being arrogant and showy and glittery, yet compassionate and broken at the same time; you always throwing parties whenever you feel like it; and you being Uncle Alec's lover a few years ago before I was even born."

 Magnus was dumbfounded at the amount of accurate information Jem had said. He was opened his mouth, yet no words came out.

 "And that is why I don't want you to talk to Uncle Alec. Even though I saw you two hug each other in the park, that doesn't erase the fact that you have broke my uncle's heart. You don't deserve him back even if he wants you to."

 The warlock had bowed his head and clenched his fists tightly, the truth hurting even more coming from a boy that is obviously close with Alec. He was surely defeated by this six year old boy, who he has now given respect to. He then lifted his had accepting his fate. He gave Jem a smile, which made the blonde raise a brow.

 "The things you have said are all true, Jem. I don't deserve Alec. I really don't. Even back when we were together. I always asked myself why was I blessed with such an angel such as Alexander. Even though he is awkward, insecure and has no fashion sense, I still loved him. I even love him up until now."

 He motioned for Jem to come near him, in which the boy did to his surprise. He held onto the small pale hand which was in contrast with his large tanned one. He placed it on top of his chest, right where his heart is.

 "This heart. This beating heart of mine has always been in love with Alec the moment I had laid eyes on him on my party. The day this heart stops beating is the day I wouldn't stop loving him. No. Even if I die, I will still love him. My love for him will never die.

 "The moment your uncle had left my life, a piece of my heart left with him. I felt hollow the moment he was gone. And I knew that it was all my fault. I was a coward back then, not accepting the calls from Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary and even Simon. I still am. I'm still afraid of what Alexander's reaction will be when I say these things I'm telling you right now. Though I have said some of the things I'm saying, I'm still scared of the unknown, Jem. Just give this coward a chance to talk to him and then I'll leave without hesitation."

 "You don't need to." A voice said from behind Jem.

 Magnus looked up and his golden green eyes were met by glassy blue orbs. He didn't notice Alec coming up from behind and hearing every bit of what he just said. He was relieved that he didn't have to reveal everything to Jem about his feelings towards the lovely Shadowhunter.

 "You heard everything?" He wanted confimation that he did.

 Alec had nodded. "Heard your conversation from when Jem said that he wasn't clueless."

 "Good. You heard all the important parts."

 The Shadowhunter approached the boy in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 "I think you need to go back to the training room, Jem."

 Jem had sighed and nodded. He gave one last glare over at Magnus before he had walked away. When he was out of sight, the warlock rose to his feet. He looked down at Alec and stared at his magnificent beauty.

 "I meant them. Every word I have said were the things I have felt for the past years."

 The Shadowhunter's blue eyes darted towards the ground. His fingers were fumbling with his the sleeves of his worn out sweater.

 "I believe you, Magnus. But I-I'm not sure if I'm really ready. It's been like -I don't know- eleven years? I know I should be prepared by now, but-"

 "I'll wait," Was what Magnus said to cut Alec off. "I'll wait until you're ready. I do have an eternity. I really don't mind the wait, Alexander. I know for a fact that you are worth it. You are worth every second of my eternal life and every ounce of my eternal love."

 Alec tried to stiffle his laughter, but failed miserably. Magnus had forgotten how wonderful that sound was. He couldn't help but laugh along with him.

 "I have forgotten how cheesy you are, Magnus."

 "You're attracted to cheesy people then, since you have fallen in love with me, my darling Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, requests and suggestions are highly appreaciated.


End file.
